A Silk And Spider-Man Fanfiction- A Voice Like Silk
by The Web Of The Marvel Universe
Summary: My first fanfiction. I mainly do Spidey ones. I hope you enjoy reading!


That was it.

She was free.

The new heroine swung gracefully across town on the elastic like threads that the citizens of New York had become used to after Spider-Man would leave them all over buildings. Luckily for him though, they would dissolve in less than an hour, leaving no evidence that he had 'vandalized' a building as J. Jonah Jameson would put it. Unfortunately for Cindy Moon, her webbing was organic. It was twice as strong as Spidey's for sure but it would make a huge mess and wouldn't dissolve in an hour. It wouldn't dissolve at all in fact. All though, producing organic webbing had its pluses as well. For example, Cindy used it to make her outfit to go out and fight crime along with her friend and sometimes lover, Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man.

Silk panted ever so slightly as she landed onto the roof of the Daily Bugle. "Boy" She whispered to herself, pulling the piece of her costume that covered the lower part of her face down and breathing in the air once again, "this crime fighting business is quite tough..." The brunette sighed gently, her back pressed firmly against the wall, her body ever so slowly slipping down the wall until she was sat, her legs against her chest. Times like this, Cindy would have hugged her mom or read a book but she couldn't as the last book she had read was recommended by Deadpool and was tilted 'Fifty Shades Of DogPool', she had sworn never to read another book in her entire life. So the girl just sat there, waiting for something interesting to find or something interesting to find her and it did. From a distance, the heroine thought she spotted a kid running across the rooftop in a brightly colored outfit but as the figure came closer, she knew what it was. The male web slinger was summersaulting over the rooftops and air vents, his brightly colored red and blue spandex suit stuck out to anyone who was close by and that included Silk. As the male grew nearer, Silk couldn't help but wolf whistle at the hero, drawing his attention. "Over here, Webhead." She grinned, shooting a silk like thread from her wrist and letting it attach onto the male before she stood up, using all of her strength to pull him to her.

"_Hey, whatcha think you're doing?"_ The hero exclaimed as he was pulled towards the female.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up, getting kinda lonely out here." She grinned some more, the hero still coming at her. As they where close together, Cindy gave the thread one big last tug, managing to pull the hero against the female. Their bodies pressed together like two slices of bread and the air between them was a filling, Spider-Man's hands were pressed against the wall just above her shoulders, leaving her head inbetween them.

"Miss me?"

"_Who wouldn't?"_

His reply made Cindy giggle a little, her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing the two closer so that the air was squashed together inbetween them, their bodies now fully pressed together. "Where ya been, Webs?"

"_Looking for you."_ The masked man replied, his voice like silk.

"Well, here I am." Silk nodded, batting her eyelashes at him a little.

"_Good, because now that you're here, you can never go again_."Spider-Man chuckled gently as he looked across at the heroine, his abs showing through his costume as they pressed against her body. Silk laughed ever so gently, one of her hands pulling the Spider's mask up to the rim of his nose.

"You're too funny." She giggled, gently teasing him by wiping her finger over his bottom lip ever so gently then licking it. "Mhm, tasty." She smirked, looking up at him with her biggest brown eyes. "I've missed you so much, Spidey."

The hero smiled softly at the girl before leaning across, pressing his masked forehead against her own. "_Well from now on, I ain't going nowhere."_

_"_Promise?"

"_Promise."_

Silk batted her eyelashes at Spidey once again before slowly pulling his neck down to her, his head following, her lips were stuck out a little as she pushed them against his. Spider-Man soon reacted to the kiss by pushing her back against the wall firmly, his lips working against her own. Silk parted her lips ever so slightly, forcing out moans of passion and lust as the male kissed her harder, his hands travelled down from the wall and now cupped around her waist, he lifted her up against the wall. Silk soon caught onto what the Spider was doing and she forced her legs around his waist, not making him do all the work by lifting her. As the two kissed, Spidey's tongue soon started to work against her lips, it soon finding them parted a little. His tongue squirmed through the tight gap, eventually entering her mouth, Silk's cheeks soon darkened to a shade of crimson as she felt the Spider's tongue tickled the back of her throat. As she felt comfortable with this, Cindy also began to add in tongue, more passionate moans were being forced from Cindy's throat than Peter's, her own tongue danced around the male's them soon entwining around one another.


End file.
